


The Jedi and The Ginger

by ChamiTheJedi



Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Original Character, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiTheJedi/pseuds/ChamiTheJedi
Summary: Five years after she brought her father back to Light Side, Avaris Skywalker is on a mission to Krownest. There she meets an old friend of hers. A mini-sequel to Darkness Never Dies before the main one comes out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652137
Kudos: 2





	1. Starfall

Avaris' POV

I'm on a mission. The Force guides me to the Krownest. Mandalorians left the planet years ago and now it's inhabited by smugglers and criminals. I'm not sure why I should be there.

I'm in my X-wing with my white and maroon droid BB-Y7. We exit the hyperspace just outside of Krownest's atmosphere. But we are not alone.

"Is that ‘Starfall’?" I mutter for myself. How can my Father's old flagship, which was destroyed during the Second Battle of Coruscant, be here above Krownest. I decide to contact it.

"Attention, this is Avaris Skywalker of Jedi Order. May I ask who is in charge of the Starfall?"

"You may not, Princess. You are a traitor to the First Order and will be treated as such, " tells me the voice of who I assume is the captain. Why are they calling themselves First Order? And I probably shouldn't have told them my name.

I tell BB-Y7 to calculate new hyperspace jump but it's too late. They have me in their tractor beam.

There are several squads of stormtroopers waiting for me. I wonder if I should attack them. I decide not to. When I exit my ship, there are at least a dozen guns pointed at me.

"Drop your weapons, Jedi scum," one of them tels me. I toss them my lightsaber. Another trooper comes with cuffs and puts them on my wrists.

They lead me through the ship and to the bridge. The ship's captain is a tall man with copper hair. I instantly think of Armitage, but I am not surprised to see his father Brendol Hux.

"General Hux, what a pleasure. I didn't know that any of my father's forces survived." I say.

"Pleasure is all mine, Princess. There are people here that would like to see you pay for what you did to our Emperor." He says, with his harsh voice.

"But I guess you are not one of them. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you one of those Imperials that followed Gallius Rax after Battle of Endor and only chose to join my father under threat of death." I say with a smug on my face.

He obviously doesn't like that so he slaps me across the face.

"You might have some authority under your father, but now you are nothing more than a rebel scum." He says with a sly smirk on his face. "Commodore!" He calls for his subordinate.

"Yes," a new man approaches. I look up to see Armitage.

"Take this traitor to detention level and interrogate her. Supreme Leader might have use of her." Brendol orders his son.

"Hello, Armitage. Nice to see you." Both of them turn towards me. Brendol tries to slap me once again but I dodge and Force push him into a pit. I summon my lightsaber from the nearby stormtrooper and cut of my binders. I grab Armitage and put my lightsaber under his neck.

None of the troopers dare to shoot at us and I lead us out of the bridge before Brendol could wake up and order them to take us down. When we exit the bridge I destroy the door controls.

"Walk, " I tell Armitage and he obeys. I think that he is scared. But I am not sure if he is scared of me or his father. We go through the ship and come to escape pods.

"Get in," I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm taking you with me, now get in."

"And why would I do that?" He again questions.

I see some troopers coming our way, so I pull Armitage in the escape pod and eject.

"What do you think you are doing?" I try to ignore him and fly the pod.

"Saving your life, " I say as I turn on the detonator. My X-wing and BB-Y7 explode. That sets a chain reaction and soon Starfall starts exploding.

Suddenly, we are hit by a piece of debris. One of the engined starts malfunctioning, and sooner than later, I lose control over the pod.

We enter the planet's atmosphere. At some point, I believe we crashed. It all turns black.


	2. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small talk in a frozen cave

I wake up with a headache. We seem to be in a cave. The fire is lit. My leg hurts a lot.

"You are awake?'' Armitage asks me.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Krownest, ice cave." is all he, sarcastically, says.

"I get that." I look at my leg which seems to be immobilized.

"There is a storm outside. We'll be stuck here for some time." He says.

"Great," I say, and close my eyes. If I could concentrate as Lisa told me, I could heal my leg. Armitage sits across me.

"Why did you leave The Remnant?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to be a Princess of a falling Empire. And a Sith Lady for that matter."

"Is that why you betrayed your father?"

"Above other things, yes," I say trying to concentrate on my leg. He seems like he wants to continue the conversation, but I interrupt him. "Listen, I'm glad you want to talk. But right now I have to focus on fixing my leg."

"How are you going to do that? With the Force?"

"No, I'm gonna ask her nicely. Of course with the Force."

"I taught that the Force is only for choking people and throwing them into walls."

"It can be used in that way. I can also use it to knock you down or put you in a long deep sleep." He shuts up after that. After an hour of meditation, my leg is healed.

I take a look at Armitage. In the last five years, I was wondering what happened with Phasma and Armitage. They were basically my only friends in The Remnant.

Armitage changed quite a bit. He is still taller than me, his red hair is a bit more orange now. The thing that changed the most about him are his eyes. They aren't as blue as they once were. They are a bit more green, similar to mine.

"Why do you call yourself the First Order now?" I ask.

"I taught that you don't want to talk," he says.

"I didn't want to talk an hour ago because I had to fix my leg. I want to talk now." Do I sound like a spoiled princess, because I think I'm giving him that impression?

Armitage turns towards me and asks: "So you are a Jedi now, huh?"

"Yes, I am. Now, you answer my question.”

“Because one day we will bring back order to the galaxy.”

“And I guess that you are gonna try that by conquering the galaxy?” I say with a smug smile.

“Well, if it wasn’t for you and your rebel friends, we would already have peace.”

“Hey, I did what was right. You might not see it that way yet, but you will.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see in time.”

I get close to him next to the fire.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“We’ll need some warmth if we are gonna stay here the whole night.”

He nods. I take off my robe and sit next to him. I cover us with my robe. After some time we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer and more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a lot shorter than DND (It will have 5 or 6 chapters.)  
> So, basically, Avaris meets up with Hux after some years...


End file.
